In conventional orthodontics, there is an orthodontic method that involves connecting a tooth that is fixed and a tooth that is to be straightened (tooth to be moved), and pulling and moving the tooth to be straightened with the fixed tooth serving as an axis. In this case, since the two teeth are pulled toward each other, the fixed tooth may move toward the tooth to be moved. Therefore, an orthodontic treatment is performed that involves embedding and fixing in the bone of the jaw a screw-type implant in which for example a cylindrically shaped screw portion is formed, fixing an upper structural body such as a plate or wire to this screw with a fixing means such as brazing, and directly or indirectly fixing the upper structural body to a tooth (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses an implant structure in which an anchor head in which a slot is provided is fixed to the head portion of the implant body, with a screw hole that penetrates this anchor head being provided in the vertical direction. In this implant structure, the implant body (corresponding to a screw) is fixed by being embedded in the jaw bone, a wire having one end thereof fixed to a tooth is engaged in the slot, and by threadably mounting a screw into the screw hole, the wire is fixed by the distal end portion of that screw.